narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Kakaši Hatake
Kakaši Hatake (はたけカカシ, Hatake Kakashi) je šinobi sela lišća poreklom iz klana Hatake. Postao je naširoko poznt širom sveta, po svom korišćenju Šaringana i dobio nadimke Kakaši, Nindža Duplikant ' (コピー忍者のカカシ, ''Kopī Ninja no Kakashi) i 'Kakaši od Šaringana '(写輪眼のカカシ, Sharingan no Kakashi, Doslovno znači: Kakaši od kopirajućeg oka). Njegov talenat, sposobnosti i korišćenje Šaringana su ga učinili jednim od najvećih šinobija koje je Konoha ikada imala i postao je hvaljen i cenjem širom sveta. Kakaši je kao vođa tima 7 trenirao 3 izuzetno jaka Šinobija i obezbedio sigurnu budućnost svom selu. Po završetku Četvrtog Svetskog Šinobi Rata, Kakaši je preuzeo poziciju '''Šestog Hokagea (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Doslovno znači: Šesta senka vatre). Pozadina Rana mladost Kakaši je rođen u klanu Hatake i njegov otac je bio legendarni Beli Očnjak Sela Lišća, Sakumo Hatake. Ne zna se puno o Kakašijevoj majci ali se predpostavlja da je ona umrla kada je on bio veoma mali. U nekom trenutku Kakaši je pobedio na dečijem takmičenju prikazavši najbolju tehniku i osvojio kunai. Kada je imao 4 godine upao je na akademiju i upoznao Gaja. Sakumo i Kakaši su tada od Gajevog oca saznali da Gaj nije položio za akademiju. Kakaši je tada počeo sa treniranjem što je Gaja podstaklo na dalje usavršavanje svog tajdžicua. Kakaši je završio akademiju sa 5 godina kao najbolji u generaciji za samo godinu dana. Tada je i počelo njegovo rivalstvo sa Gajem. Kako je Kakašijeva reputacija rasla Gaj ga je sve više pozivao na različite izazove. Kakaši je često pobeđivao ali je to Gaja nateralo da se sve više trudi. Nakon dosta izazova rezultat za Kakašija je 49 poeda i 50 poraza. Dok je Kakaši još bio na akademiji, njegov otac je pao u depresiju nakon što je izabrao da zaštiti saborce umesto da završi misiju. Zbog pritiska i osuda koje je doživljavao sa svih strana u selu bio je prinuđen da skrati sebi muke i izvrši samoubistvo. Kada je Kakaši saznao razlog zbog koga mu se otac ubio, počeo je da se upravlja po nindža kodu i nije ga bilo briga nizašta sem za izvršenje misije čak i ako to znači ostaviti saborce. U kasnijim misijama, Kakaši se upravljao ovim kodom. U međuvremenu Kakaši je upao u tim zajedno sa Obitom Učihom i Rin Noharom, pod vođstvom Minata Namikazea. Radi inicijacije, morao njegov tim je morao da položi ispit sa zvoncima i uzme da zvonca od njihovog seseija. Na testu Kakaši je spario Rin i Obita da rade zajedno, dok je on uspeo da dodirne jedno od zvonca. Zahvaljujući postignutom prioritetu testa - timskom radu, Kakaši, Obito i Rin su se dokazali i uspeli da postanu članovi Minatovog Tima. Kao Minatovi učenici, Kakaši i tim su upoznali njegovu suprugu Kušinu koja im je jako često donosila njenu domaću hranu. Sa 6 godina, Kakaši je položio čunin ispit pobedivši Moćnog Gaja u trećoj fazi ispita. Trći Svetski Šinobi Rat Nakon što je sa 12 godina postao džonin, Kakaši je dobio zadatak da predvodi svoj tim na misiji u Trećem Svetskom Šinobi Ratu. Trebalo je da unište Kanabi most koje su koristile snage sela Kamena da se infiltriraju u selo trave. U toku misije, nindže kamena, Taiseki i Kako, kidnapuju Rin, i Obito predlaže da krenu za njima kako bi je spasli. Kakaši se nije složio sa time tvrdeći da misija mora da se nastavi po svaku cenu da ne bi napravio istu grešku kao njegov otac. Obito to nikako ne prihvata i odlazi da spase Rin po svaku cenu rekavši da misli da je Sakumo bio pravi heroj. U Kakašiju se tada budi drugačije uverenje i shvativši da je njegov otac ispravno postupio kreće za Obitom da zajedno spasu Rin. U međuvremenu Kakaši spasava Obita od Taisekija ali ga on poseca po očnom kapku ostavljajući mu trajan ožiljak i ranivši mu oko tako da ne može da vidi na njega. U želji da zaštiti svoje prijatelje Obito budi Šaringan sa dva tomoa u oba oka i on mu pomaže da ubije Taisekija. Nakon pronalaženja Rin i pobede nad Kakoom, Kakaši kreće u beg sa svojim timom ali ga pogađa stena koju nije primetio jer je nosio zavoje preko oka. Međutim, Obito se podmeće umesto Kakašija i cela njegova desna strana tela biva zdrobljena od stene koja je na njega pala. Znaući da će umreti, Obito je zatražio da Rin transplatuje njegovo levo Šaringan oko umesto Kakašijevog povređenog kao poklon za svog prijatelja džonina i da bi osigurao da oni uspešno završe misiju. Nakon transplantacije, Kakaši uz pomoć svog usavršenog Čidorija, uspeva da ubije Kakoa i uz pomoć Minata uspešno završavaju misiju. Po završetku misije, Kakaši odlazi da vidi da li može išta da učini da Obito preživi ali su se i on i njegovi članovi tima pomirili sa činjenicom da je on mrtav. U nekom trenutku za vreme rata Kakaši je potpisao ugovor sa Ninkenima. Kasnije, Moćni gaj se pridružio Kakšiju i Rin kao zamena za Obita. Na jednom od zadataka, Kakaši je razvio veliko prijateljstvo i timski rad sa Gajem, i na istom zadatku, uspeo da preseče munju pomoću svoje nove tehnike, Raikirija. Na jednoj od sledećih misija, Kakašije je pronašao devojku iz Jome sela po imenu Hanare koja se izgubila. Kakaši ju je tada naučio kako pomoću oblaka može da pronađe svoj put i svog učitelja. Negde posle Kanabi mosta, Rin biva zarobljena od strane šinobija sela magle. Uz pomoć ninkena Kakaši je pronašao Rin i spasao ju je, ali ne pre nego što su šinobiji magle u nju zapečatili Trorepu Zver, Isobua. Po povratku u selo Rin govori moli Kakašija da je ubije jer je znala da će zver biti oslobođena kada pečat popusti i da će uništiti selo ali Kakaši nije hteo da pristane na tako nešto. Upavši u zasedu šinobija magle na otvorenom bojnom polu, Kakaši stupa u borbu sa njima. Međutim, protivnici bacaju gendžicu na njega i on probada Rin kroz grudi svojim Raikirijem misleći da ubija jednog od protivnika. U tom trenutku sav očajan i u suzama, Kakaši, kao i Obito, koji je u stvari preživeo nesreću i koji je slučajno posvedočio Rininoj smrti bude treći tomo svojih Šaringana kao i Mangekjo Šaringan u isto vreme. Nakon Rinine smrti od njegove sopstvene ruke, Kakaši pada u dubok očaj i obuzet patnjom i bolom pada u nesvest. Obito, koji je svemu tome prisustvovao koristi drveni stil i bliski Kamui da uništi sve šinobije sela magle koji su bili prisutni. Nakon što ih je sve pobio, Obito odlučuje da ne ubije Kakašija shvativši da on zapravo nije kriv za Rininu smrt. Nešto kasnije, Konohini nindža tragači pronalaze onesvešćenog Kakašija i vraćaju ga nazad u selo. Uprkos tome što je njegova šinobi reputacija godinama rasla, sam događaj Rinine smrti ga je godinama proganjao i imao je vizije i košmare vrlo često. Kada je Minato postao hokage, Kakašiju je dodeljena ponuda da se prifruži ANBU jedinicama. Kakaši je to prihvatio jer je snažno verovao da mu je potreban novi cilj u životu nakon gubitka svih koji su značili. Izgled thumb|267x267px|Kakaši u Trećem Šinoi Ratu Kakaši je dobro građen i visok čovek sa bodljikavom sivom kosom i tamnosivim očima. Preko svog levog kapka ima dugački ožiljak koji je zadobio od Taisekija. Njegovo lice je stalno prekriveno maskom do nosa mada je posle dugog niza godina otkriveno. Kakaši likom dosta podseća na svog oca Sakumo osim što ima mali mladež ispod usta na levoj strani. Čijo je jednom čak pomešala Kakašija sa njegovim ocem. Kakašijeve oči su uvek poluzatvorene što je jedan od odraza njegove nezainteresovane smešne ličnosti. thumb|left|267x267px|Kakaši kao džonin Za vreme Trećeg Šinobi Rata, Kakaši je od odeće nosio crne pantalone i kratku crnu maicu sa štitnicima za ruke i pojasom oko gornjeg dela tela. Od obuće je nosio klasične šinobi sandale a na glavi crnu masku do pola lica i plavu traku sela lišća. Na leđima je imao korice u kojima je držao belu sablju svog oca. Kasnije kao član ANBU-a nosio je klasičan sivi prsluk ANBU jediniva kao i crnu uniformu sa sandalama u istoj boji ispod prsluka. Na lecu je jedno vreme nosio masku koju nse pripadnici ANBU-a preko celog lica. Kao džonin, od početka prvog dela, Kakaši je prikazan sa klasičnim nindža prslukom sela lišća, plavim pantalonama i sandalama i ovoga puta plavom maskom i trakom Konohe u istoj boji. Takođe, Kakaši ova put nosi rukavice do pola prstiju sa metalnim štitnicima sa suprotne strane dlanova.U Četvrtom Šinobi Ratu, njegov izgled ostaje nepromenjem sem što umesto trake sela lišća nosi traku šinobi alijanse. Kakashi - The Last.png|Kakaši u Naruto: Poslednjem filmu Kakashi anbu render by luishatakeuchiha-d671q00.png|Kakaši u Hokage uniformi Na poziciji Šestog Hokagea, Kakaši nosi sivi nindža prsluk sa kragnom do brade i plavo-sivu uniformu ispod njega. Njegova traka i maska kao i sandale su u istoj boji kao i uniforma. Ovoga puta, Kakaši ne nosi nindža sandale već tamnosive cipele od kojih su mu slobodni nožni prsti. Na leđima preko prsluka ima kandži "Šesta vatra" vertikalno napisano. Na kage samitu je prikazan kako nosi belu Hokage uniformu na kojoj mu na leđima vertikalno piše: Šesti Hokage (六代目火影, Rokudaime Hokage, Doslovmo znači: Šesta Vatrena Senka). Na glavi je nosio standardnu hokage kapu sa simbolom zemlje vatre na njoj. Sposobnosti Kao što kažu Cunade i Džeraja, Kakaši je jedan od najjačih šinobija koje je selo lišća ikada imalo. Još kao dete je bio jako talentovan što dokazuje činjenica da je završio akademiju sa 5, postao čunin sa 6 a džonin sa svega 12 godina. Kakaši nosi status jako poznatog nindže širom sveta i verovatno se može smatrati najjačim džonom u selu lišća. Njegove sposobnosti je za vreme invazije pohvalio čak i vođa Akacukija Pen; rekavši da bi Kakaši predstavljao veliku pretnju Akacukiju u budućnosti ako ga nebi ubio tada. Tokom Četvrtog Šinobi Rata, porazio je mnoge moćne oživljene nindže, džindžurikije, a ravnopravno se borio i sa Obitom koji je posedovao Mangekjo Šaringan i Rinegan. Usled buđenja Mangekjo Šaringana u oba oka i dobijanja Čakre Šest Staza od Obita, njegove moći su porasle dovoljno da pokida ruku Kaguje Ocucuki koja je smatrana božanski jakom osobom. Čak i bez svog Šaringana njegove sposobnosti su bile dovoljno velike da zasluži titulu Šestog Hokagea. Čakra Moći Kakaši je rođen sa veoma jakom čakrom. Dok je bio još učenik na akademiji mogao je da stvori mnogo klonova, da napravi talase od zemlje i druge niže rangirane tehnike. S obzirom na njegovu sjajnu konotrolu čakre, mogao je da izvede čak i jake tehnike kao što je Raikiri sa minimalnom čakra potrošnjom. Na početku njegove šinobi karijere, njegove rezerve čakre su bile prosečne. U prvom delu je mogao da koristi Raikiri samo 4 puta na dan a Šaringan je mogao da koristi najviše nekoliko sati. U drugom delu njegove rezerve čakre su znatno porasle. Bio je u stanju da iskoristi Raikiri najmanje 6 puta, kao i da održava Šaringan i ceo dan ako je potrebno. Na početku drugog dela, 3 korišćenja Kamuia su bila previe za njega i nakon toga je bio hospitalizovan. Kako je vreme odmicalo mogao je da koristi Kamui više puta na dan sa izuzetnom preciznošću. Nakon dobijanja Šest Staza Čakre, mogao je da održava Perfektan Susano bez ikakvog problema. Tajdžicu Kakšijev tajdžicu je na visokom nivou. To je prikazao više puta u animeu; uspevši da zaustavi Saskeov Čidori i Narutov Rasengan samo koristeći ruke, odbivši Zabuzu u punom naletu sa Kubikiribočuom jednim udarcem... Još kao dete od 13 godina je mogao da se bori sa nekoliko odraslih šinobija, ili da porazi Moćnog Gaja, najvećem tajdžicu majstoru ikada. Kakaši je korisnik nekih Gajevih tajdžicu stilova kao što je stil snažnog dlana. Takođe može da otvori prvu od osam unutrašnjih kapija što mu daje mogućnost da koristi Primarni Lotus. Njegova fizička snaga je jako velika s obzirom da je uspeo da polomi Peinovu čakra šipku dez velikog naprezanja. Kakašijeva brzina je jako velika, o čemu svedoči činjenica da neki njegovi protivnici nisu mogli da isprate njegovo kretanje očima. Šaringan mu daje jako brze reflekse i moć da vidi oko sebe i brzo reaguje na napade u okolkini. Kada koristi Kamui uz pomoć oba oka brzina njegove teleportacije postaje slična Minatovoj brzini Letećeg Munjevitog Gospodara. Pri toj brzini, čak ni Kaguja Ocucuki koja je korisnik dva dojdžicua nije mogla da isprati njegovo kretanje. Gendžicu Kakaši ne koristi gendžicu mnogo često ali ipak poseduje nekakve veštine u njemu. Može da koristi neke niže rangirane gendžicu tehnike kao što je tehnika prikaza pakla. Uz pomoć ovog džicua Kakaši je potpuno prestravio Sakuru i ostavio je potpuno bespomoćnu u iluziji. Takođe, Kakaši zna dosta toga i o jakim gendžicuima kao što je Cukujomi ili Kotoamacukami i može da preživi Cukojomi bez prevelikih posledica. Nindžicu Kakašijev nindžicu je na zaista zavidnom nivou. Još na akademiji je mogao da koristi neke niže rangirane tehnike nindžicua. Ima veoma veliki arsenal tehnika od jednostavnijih do jako opasnih i komplikovanih džicua. Rečeno je da je pomoću Šaringana kopirao preko hiljadu različitih tehnika. S obzirom da je učenik Minata Namikazea, Kakaši je naučio da koristi Rasengan dovoljno vešto da pomogne Narutu da ga usavrši. Prirodne transformacije Kakaši može da koristi svih pet elemenata čakre zajedno sa Jin i Jang izdanjem. Rečeno je da je postao bolji korisnik munjevitog stila od bilo kog šinobija sela oblaka. Sposoban je da kanališe munjevitu čakru u oružje kao što je kunai ili Kubikiriboču. Sa samo 12 godina je stvorio moćan džicu A-Ranga, Čidori kojim može da probije dosta toga i izazove jak elektrošok na protivniku. Nakon što je naučio Rasengan, Kakaši je pokušao da mu doda munjevitu čakru ali nije uspeo pa je s toga stvorio, pobolšanu verziju Čidorija, džicu S-Ranga, Raikiri koji ima veću moć probijanja i izaziva sigurnu smrt ako pogodi protivnika. Bez obzira što je u pitanju tehnika bliskog dometa, Kakaši može da koristi Raikiri i u dalekodometnoj veriziji. Korišćenjem jednog klona senke Kakaši može da napravi vezu od munje nalik kanapu sa kojom je mogao da pokida čakra ruke džindžurikija verzije 2. Kombinujući Raikiri sa čakrom Šest Staza, napravio je dovoljno jak džicu da pokida ruku Kaguje Ocucuki. Nako što je izgubio Šaringan korišćenje raikirija mu je postalo rizično pa je stvorio tehniku ljubičaste munje iste snage ali manjeg rizika. Njegove veštine u korišćenju vodenog stila su bile jako velike s obzirom da je mogao da koristi neke vodene tehnike i ako vode nije bilo u blizini. Može da stvori gustu maglu na bojnom polju ili da formira vodenog zmaja. Njegov zemljani stil je takođe bio odličan s obzirom da jemogao dastvori mnoštvo zidova od zemlje ili da se u njoj sakrije i nesmetano kreće. Takođe može da koristi i vatreni stil dovoljno dobro da uz pomoć jedne vatrene lopte raznese dobar deo terena. Rečeno je da poseduje i prosečne veštine u vetrovitom stilu. Tehnika prizivanja Kakaši u borbi može da prizove nindža pse ninkene različitih vrsta. Ovi psi su jako korisni i pomažu mu u raznim segmentima borbe od traganja za protivnikom do direktnog napada. Kombinujući svoj zemljai stil sa tehnikom prizivanja, može da iskoristi tehniku potere očnjacima kojom bi ninkeni iskočili iz zemlje i onda ugrizli protivnika sa svih strana. Kakaši je tako uspeo da potpuno onesposobi Zabuzino kretanje. Bukindžicu Kakaši poseduje jako velike veštine u bukidžicuu. Poseduje veliku kolekciju oružja kao što su: luk i strela, kusarigama, lanci žice i mnogi drugi. Još kao mlad, bio je izvrstan u kendžicuu, sposoban da perfektno koristi belu sablju svog oca Sakuma. Njegov boravak u ANBU-u mu je doneo još veće veštine u kendžicuu, dovoljno velike da perfektno rukuje Kubikiribočuom na istom nivou kao Mačevaoci Magle. Mogao je da parira najjačim oružijima koje su koristili Hidan i Zabuza koristeći samo jedan kunai. Šaringan Kakaši je jedan od dvoice osoba koji mogu da korite Šaringan a nisu iz Učiha klana. Svoj Šaringan u levom oku, Kakaši je dobio od Obita, i tada je imao dva tomoa. U trenutku kada je proboo Rin Raikirijem, pojavio se i treći tomo. Njegov Šaringan mu je doneo slavu širom sveta, i nadimak Kakaši od Šaringana '(写輪眼のカカシ, ''Sharingan no Kakashi). U korišćenju ovog dojdžicua je premašio i mnoge Učihe. Njegove sposobnosti Šaringana je pohvalio čak i Itači Učiha. Rečeno je da je Šaringanom Kakaši iskopirao više od hiljadu tehnika i tako dobio nadimak 'Kakaši, Nindža Duplikant '(コピー忍者, Kopī Ninja Kakashi). Kakaši može da koristi Gendžicu: Šaringan koji mu daje moć da uspava protivnika ili da zaviri u njegovu budućnost i tako kopira njegove pokrete. Takođe, Šaringan mu je pomogao da usavrši svoj Čidori i Raikiri do savršenstva. Svoj Šaringan u levom oku, Kakaši je dobio od Obita, i tada je imao dva tomoa. U trenutku kada je proboo Rin Raikirijem, pojavio se i treći tomo. S obzirom da Kakaši nije Učiha ne može da deaktivira ovaj dojdžicu i zato ga drži pokrivenog svojom trakom da nebi morao da troši čakru kada to nije potrebno. Iz razloga što nema izdržljivost koju imaju Učihe, Kakaši otkriva svoj Šaringan samo kada planira da ga koristi za potrebe borbe. U prvom delu, mogao je da ga koristi samo par sati i već bi osetio posledice, dok u drugom delu može bez problema da ga održava i ceo jedan dan nesmetano. U Četvrtom Šinobi Ratu Kakašijev Šaringan biva ukraden od strane Madare a kasnije povraćen od strane Obita i to u oba oka ovaj put. Nakon buđenja Šaringana u oba oka, Kakaši postaje mnogo bolji u korišćenju ovog dojdžicua. Nakon što se Obito vratio u Čistu Zemlju, Kakašijev Šaringan je nestao i više ne može da ga koristi. '''Mangekjo Šaringan Kakaši je probudio Mangekjo Šaringan usled Rinine smrti od njegove sopstvene ruke. Uz pomoć Mangekja Kakaši može da koristi Kamui, prostorno-vremensku tehniku koja prebacuje ljude i objekte u drugu dimeziju. Koristeći oba oka, Kakaši je mogao da koristi i bliski i daleki Kamui. Uz pomoć, dalekog Kamuija (u levom oku) Kakaši može da stvori barijeru u prostoru koja usisava sve u svojoj blizini od malih meta kao što su ljudi do velikih zveri kao što je Gedomazo. Proces prebacivanja mete će pod normalnim okolnostima Kakašiju poći za rukom i prebaciće je. Međutim, u slučaju da ne nacilja dovoljno dobro, neće usisati celu menu, veće će joj samo otkinuti neki deo tela, kao što je bio slučaj sa Deidarom. Uz pomoć bliskog Kamuija (u desnom oku) Kakaši je mogao da napravi kontakt sa Kamui dimenzijom i dovede je u paralelni kontakt sa svojim telom i na taj način učini sebe "nedodirljivim". Uz pomoć te "nedodirljivosti", Kakaši je netaknut preživeo napad Kagujine sveubijajuće kosti koji je trebalo da ga potpuno dezintegriše. Koristeći oba oka, Kakaši je mogao da otvara portale između različitih dimenzija kao i da se teleportuje trostruko brže nego sa samo jednim okom. Buđenjem obe varijacije Kamuija u sovim očima, Kakaši je mogao d koristi i perfektan Susano. Njegov Susano ima krila i može da leti jako brzo i visoko. Može da koristi mačeve slične kao što koristi Madarin Susano i posebno oružje, Kamui Šurikene. Kamui Šurikeni su posebno oružje koji dezintegrišu (prebacuju u Kamui Dimenziju) svaki objekat ili prepreku koju pogode. S obzirom da Kakaši nije član klana Učiha, njegovo korišćenje Mangekja je bilo ograničeno. Na početku drugog dela, nije mogao da koristi Kamui više od tri pta i nije mogao dovoljno precizno da nacilja daljinsku barijeru. Za vreme Peinove invazije, njegovo korišćenje se poboljšalo i stekao je jako veliku preciznost uspevši da usisa jako malu metu kao što je ekser, ili da sa velike daljine usisa projektil koji je bio usmeren ka Čodžiju. U Četvrtom Šinobi Ratu, njegovo korišćenje se drastično poboljšava i u stanju je da koristi Kamui više puta na dan ali bi ga to na kraju dovelo do gubitka vida u levom oku. Kada probudi Mangekjo Šaringan u oba oka, Kamui mu više ne nanosi nakakvu štetu, i može da ga koristi koliko hoće bez posledica. Inteligencija Kakaši je priznat kao vrlo inteligentan šinobi još od detinjstva. Njegovo mišljenje je vrlo često tražila i Cunade, Peti Hokage. Kao mali, mogao je lako da detektuje lokaciju protivnika što je impresioniralo čak i njegovog senseija Minata. Kakaši je takođe prevario i Oročimarua postavivši mu papirnu bombu u zmiju i ranivši ga snažno. Može biti jako ubedljiv govornik, kao i dosta sposoban za obmane. Ima odličnu moć zapažanja i može lako da proceni emocionalno stanje drugih osoba. Naruto je na početku primetio da je Kakaši pametniji od Šikamarua, za kojeg je rečeno da ima IQ preko 200. Kakaši takođe ima odličnu mož percepcije i analize uspevši za nekoliko minuta da shvati kako radi Peinova sposobnost Deva staze, ili da zaključi da on i Tobi mogu jedan drugom da ponište Kamui. Takođe, ima dosta dobar predviđački instinkt, s obzirom da je zaključio da Toneri stoji iza raspadanja Meseca. U dugoj karijeri džonina, ANBU-a, a kasnije i Hokagea, Kakaši je često biran za vođu nekog tima i odlično je funkcionisao u timu a i kao pojedinac. Čoza Akimiči je bio zadivljen Kakašijevom opreznošću u borbi iz nekoliko faktora; postavivši klona radi izbegavanja direktne borbe kako bi mogao da skenira protivnikove sposobnosti i prilagodi se situaciji. Kakašijeve atribute kao vođe je pohvalio čak i Hagoromo Ocucuki. Takođe je prikazao da je dobar i kao učitelj koristeći razne neobične ali efikasne metode kako bi pomogao svojim učenicima u treningu. Ostale sposobnosti Kakašijeve sposobnosti se nisu zaustavile na tri osnovne vrste nindža tehnika. Takođe on je jako vešt u preživljavanju, eskapizmu, medicini i atentaturi. Takođe, rečeno je da njegovi ninkeni imaju bolji osećaj mirisa os Kibe Inuzuki, čiji je klan specijalizovan za pse. Kakaši takođe ima i dobre veštine u fuindžicuu, i razume džuindžicu što je zadivilo i Oročimarua koji je jedan od najvećih korisnika džuindžicua. Uz pomoć pečaćenja kletve, uspeo je da sačuva Saskea od štetnog uticaja Oročimaruovog prokletog pečata. Statovi Prvi deo Uvod - Zelja talasa Na početku prvog dela Kakaši okuplja svoj predviđeni genin tim sastavljen od Sakure Harumo, Saskea Učihe i Naruta Uzumakija. Hiruzen je dodelio ovaj tim Kakašiju smatravši da on jedini može da zauzda Kuramu unutar Naruta kao i da sačuva Saskea od njegove osvetničke prirode. Takođe, Kakaši je trebalo da nauči Saskea da bolje koristi Šaringan na objašnjenje da je Saske poput njega u istim godinama. Na samom početku, Kakaši je sazvao sastanak tima na krovu akademijie kako bi se sa njima bolje upoznao i saznao nešto o njihovim životnim stavovima. Nakon ovog sastanka nije bio preterano zadovoljan shvativši da Naruto, Saske i Sakura nemaju baš mnogo smisla za timski rad. Za sledeći dan, Kakaši priprema ispit sa zvoncima za svoj tim. Na ispitu sa zvoncima, svaki član tima je pokušao da nekim svojim metodama da dođe do zvonca, ali ih je Kakaši sve lako nasamario. Naruta je prevario sa nekoliko jednostavnih zamki i trikova, na Sakuru je bacio gendžicu, a Saskea je pobedio sa par prostih nindžicu tehnika. Nakon što su njihovi pokušaji propali, Kakaši je odrao kratkak govor o timskom radu i dao svom timu još jednu šansu za ispunjenje cilja i daje im pauzu za ručak. Ipak, Naruto pokušava da prerano ukrade ručak i biva vezan za stub kao kazna za prekršavanje pravila. Kakaši tada govori Saskeu i Sakuri da ne smeju da mu daju svoj ručak. Ipak, oni ga ne slušaju i daju Narutu svoj ručak uz objašnjenje da su oni sada tim i da moraju da se drže zajedno. Čuvši to, Kakaši prepoznaje njihov potencijal i uzima ih za svoj zvanični genin tim. Nakon završenog niza D-rang misija, na Narutov nagovor, tim 7 dobija misiju C-ranga. Trebalo je da odprate graditelja mosova Tazunu do zemlje talasa i zaštite ga od svih napadača. Na putu su ih napala demonska braća Gozu i Meizu i Kakaši je u toj kratkoj borbi odglumeo smrt da utvrdi da li je njihova meta bio Tazuna ili tim 7. Nakon ovog kratkog incidenta, Kakaši zaključuje da je Tazuna zataška pretnju koje bi im nindže mogle zadati na ovoj misiji i govori mu da mora da kaže istinu. Tazuna tada priznaje sve, i Kakaši dolazi do zaključka da je ovo misija prerasla u zadatak B ili čak A-ranga koji se dodeljuje čuninima i džoninima a ne geninima kao što su Naruto, Saske i Sakura. Ipak on odlučuje da nastavi misiju smatravši da su njegovi učenici dorasli zadatku. Na domak zemlje talasa, Kakašija i Tim 7 presreće odbegli nindža sela magle i biši član 7 mačevaoca magle, Zabuza Momoči koji po naređenju njegovog poslovođe Gata ima zadatak da ubije Tazunu i onemogući njegov put u zemlju talasa. Kakaši tada stupa u borbu sa Zabuzom i upušta se u svoj prvi ozbiljniji sukob posle mnogo godina. Jednim trenutkom nepažnje u toku borbe, Kakaši biva uhvaćen u Zabuzin vodeni zatvor. Ipak zahvaljujući Narutovom planu i timskom radu njega i Saskea, dva učenika uspevaju da oslobode svog učitelja Kakašija i on nastavlja svoju borbu sa Zabuzom. Koristeći svoj Šaringan, i kopirajući njegove tehnike pre nego što ih on i sam izvedi, Kakaši dovodi Zabuzu do ludila i poražava ga. Međutim, mladi nindža tragač magle, Haku dolazi na lice mesta i na izgled ubija Zabuzu i odnosi njegovo telo kako bi sakrio sve tajne koje ono krije. Nakon ovako iscrplujuće borbe, Kakaši pada u nesvest od posledica prekomernog korišćenja Šaringana u borbi. Nešto kasnije Kakaši se budi iz nesvesti i shvata da Haku u opšte nije ubio Zabuzu već ga je samo sklonio na sigurno kako bi se oporavio. Za to vreme odlučuje da trenira sa svojim timom bolju kontrolu čakre u obližnjoj šumi metodom penjanja uz drvo bez ruku. Na umu je imao da mora što bolje da pripremi svoj tim za drugi i konačni okršaj sa Zabuzom. U njihovom ponovnom susretu, Kakaši i tim sedam se suočavaju na mostu u zemlji talasa sa Zabuzom i Hakuom. Dok su se Naruto i Saske borili sa Hakuom a Sakura čuvala Tazunu, Kakaši je bio primoran da se suoči sa Zabuzom po drugi put. Ipak Zabuza je bio pripremljen na borbu sa Kakašijem i neutralisao efekte njegovog Šaringana koristeći džicu skrivene magle. S toga Kakaši brzo smišlja taktiku i priziva svoje ninkene koji po mirisu otkrivaju Zabuzinu lokaciju u magli i napdaju ga iz zemlje. Kakaši tada pravi Raikiri i kreće da ubije Zabuzu, ali se Haku isprečava i prima ubod umesti Zabuze. Kakaši tada zadaje nekoliko udaraca Zabuzi a u međuvremenu na most stižu Gato i njegovi kriminalci. Zabuza, nemoćan da koristi ruke, ubija veliki deo Gatovih pomoćnika a potom i samog Gata. Kakaši tada shvata da je Zabuza častan čovek ali da su njihovi životni stavovi bili sukobljeni. Za to vreme koristi tehniku multi klona senke da uplaši ostatak Gatovih plaćenika. Tik pred smrt, Zabuza moli Kakašija da ga sahrani pored Hakua i Kakaši to čini po Zabuzinoj želji. Nakon uspešne misije Kakaši i tim 7 se vraćaju u Konohu. Čunin Ispit Osetivši da su njegovi učenici spremni, Kakaši prijavljuje tim 7 na čunin ispit uprkos protivljenju elitnih nindži sela. Tokom Nedžijeve borbe sa Hinatom, Kakaši i ostali učitelji zaustavljaju Nedžija da ne ubije Hintu. Nakon njihovih preliminarnih borbi, Kakaši primećuje da se na Saskeu pojavio oročimaruov nebeski prokleti pečat tokom druge faze ispita u šumi smrti. U tajnoj prostoriji Kakaši koristi pečaćenje kletve kako bi zaštitio Saskea od štetnog uticaja prokletog pečata. U tom trenutku, Oročimaru se pojavljuje i govori Kakašiju da on ne može da spase Saskea od njegove osvetniče prirode i da pečat neće dugo izdržati. Kakaši tada pravi Raikiri i preti Oročimaruu da ne prilazi Saskeu rekavši da će u suprotnom jedan od njih umreti ovde. Oročimaru tada odlazi i ostavlja Kakašija i Saskea same u prostoriji. Kakaši u tom trenutku odlučuje da je vreme da lično počne da trenira Saskea shvativši koliko ga Oročimaru želi. Tada ga je naučio svoju prvu originalnu tehniku, Čidori, podučio ga boljoj upotebi Šaringana kao i načinu tajdžicu borbe koju je koristio Rok Li. Na finalnim borbama Čunin ispita Saske vidno kasni na svoju borbu sa Garom , ali on i Kkaši ipak stižu i Saskeova borba počinje. Invazija na Konohu Po početku invazije, Kakaši se odupire gendžicuu koji Kabuto baca na ceo stadion. Potom on i Gaj stupaju u borbu protiv velikog broja nindži zvuka i odlučuju da postave izazov ko će da pobedi više protivnika. U jednom trenutku, Kakaši govori Sakruri da mora da probudi Naruta i Šikamarua iz gendžicua kako bi krenuli za Garom i Saskeom. Potom priziva Pakuma koji polazi sa njima kako bi našao Saskea po mirisu. U međuvremenu se pojavljuje Kabuto i susreće se sa Kakašijem, mada se ne upušta u borbu sa njim shvativši da će Kakaši samo kopirati sve njegove tehnike. Nakon propale invazije, Kakaši je viđen sa ostalim građanima Konohe na sahrani trećeg Hokagea Hiruzena i razgovara sa Irukom o tome kako je tužno to što je pravedni i dobri Hiruzen poginuo uzaludno. Drugi Deo ]] Posle dve i po godine, Naruto se vraća u selo i Kakašiju pokljanja novo izdanje njegove omiljene knjige. Po povratku Naruta u selo, Cunade ih zajedno sa Sakurom šalje na misiju da spasu kazekagea, koga je oteo Akacki. Po dolasku u selo peska, Kakaši kreće u praćene članova Akackija, dok se njihovom timu pridružuje Čijo (baba Sasorija inače člana Akacki organizacije. Susreću se sa "Itačijem" i posle borbe uspevaju da ga pobede, nadajući se da će se tako Saske vratiti u selo. Međutim, ispostavlja se da ovo nije Itači već džonin sela peska, koji je inače bio Sasorijev špijun, a imao 30% Itačijeve snage. Pronalaze Akacki bazu i zajedno sa Timom Gai, koji je u međuvremenu poslat kao pojačanje, probijaju barijeru, ali je već kasno, Gara je mrtav. Sakura i Čijo ostaju da se suoče sa Sasorijem, dok Naruto i Kakaši odlaze u poteru za Deidarom, drugim članom akackija. Kakaši svojim Kamuiem uspeva da mu odstrani jednu ruku i na kraju ga skoro i pobede, ali Deidara uspeva da ih prevari i pobegne. Čijo koristi posebni nindžicu, da oživi Garu dajući svoj sopstveni život. Zbog velike iscrpljenosti, Kakaši završava u bolnici, dok na njegovo mesto kao vođa tima 7 dolazi Jamato, a tim dobija još jednog člana Saia. Posle Oročimaruove "smrti" i Saskeovog odlaska, Kakaši je zajedno sa Jamatom, Narutom, Saiem, Sakurom, Kibom, Šinom i Hinatom poslat da uhvati Itačija, jer veruju da će tako uhvatiti i Saskea koji je krenuo na Itačija. Na putu se isprečava Tobi, koji im odvlači pažnju dok Saske i Itači ne završe svoju borbu, kada se borba završi Tobi odlazi, a Kakaši i ostatak tima stižu kasno i neuspevaju da vrate Saskea nazad u selo. Za vreme pejnove invazije, Kakaši se borio sa najačim telom, koje je Nagato kontrolisao, ali je i pored dobre borbe izgubio. Kako bi spasao Čodžija, iskoristio je poslednju količinu svoje čakre i potom umro. U svetu mrtvih, se sreće sa svojim ocem, Belim očnjakom sela lišća, kasnije ga Nagato oživljava kao i sve one koje je tokom invazije ubio. Posle saznanja da raikage želi da ubije Saskea, Naruto odlučuje da ode i poseti raikagea kako bi ga zamolio da to ne uradi, Kakaši i Jamato ga prate u ovoj odluci i oni odlaze u zemlju gvožđa gde će se raikage naći zbog kage sastanka. Sreču se sa raikageom ali ne uspevaju da promene njegovu odluku, oni potom odsedaju u motelu u zemlji gvožđa, potom se pojavljuje Tobi, koji im govori o Učihama, Sendžuima i Mudracu šest staza. U zemlju gvožđa dolazi i Sakura zajedno sa Saiem, Kibom i Lijem. Sakura saopštava Narutu da ga voli i da Saske nije bitan jer je postao s rangirani kriminalac, potom Sakura odlazi. Sai uspeva da napravi klon i govori svoje viđene Sakurinih osećanja. Govori da Sakura ipak i dalje voli Saskea i da želi da ga ubije, kako ne bi tonuo dublje u tamu. Kakaši ostavlja Naruto i Jamata i ide da spase Sakuru. Sakura je u međuvremenu onesposobila svoj tim i srela se sa Saskeom, koji pokušava da je ubije, ali je Kakaši spasava. Potom Kakaši stupa u borbu sa Saskeom i primoran je da koristi svoj Mangekjo šaringan, Saske ponovo pokušava da ubije Sakuru, ali je ovog puta Naruto spasava. Posle razgovora između Saskea i Naruta, svako odlazi na svoju stranu i zaklinju se da će se boriti jedan protiv drugog. Po povratku u selo lista, Kakaši razgovara sa starešinama sela o Danzovoj smrti, na sastanku sa feudalnim lordom zemlje vatre, odlučeno je da Kakaši postane šesti hokage. Pre nego što uspevaju to da mu kažu, Cunade se budi iz kome i vraća se na svoju poziciju Hokagea. Za vreme četvrtog šinobi svetskog rata, Kakaši je smešten u treći odred i to kao njen kapetan. Njegov odred se sukobljava sa prošlom generacijom sedam mačevalaca magle, kao i sa Hakuom, Gariem i Pakurom. Kakaši se direktno bori sa Zabuzom kojeg uspeva da zapečati iz pomoć šinobija iz Nara i Jamanaka klana. Posle Zabuzinog pečaćenja Kakaši preuzima njegov mač Kubikiribočo. Kakaši i Gai kasnije spasavaju Naruta u borbi protiv Tobija. Oni i sami ulaze u borbu sa repatim zverima, kasnije kada Naruto porazi zveri, Kakaši ulazi u borbu sa Tobijem. Pokušava da uništi Gedo statuu kako bi zaustavio njenu transformaciju u Desetorepu zver ali je Tobi prebacuje u drugu dimenziju. On uspeva da u potpunosti analizira Tobijeve tehnike i shvata da su njihov prostorno-vremenski nindžicu povezan, tada prebacuje Naruta u drugu dimenziju koji tada uništava Tobievu masku. Kakaši je u šoku kada shvati da je njegov bivši saborac, Obito zapravo Tobi. Kakaši izlazi iz šoka i odlučuje da zaustavi Obita kako bi zaštitio Naruta. Madara se pojavljuje, Desetorepa je ponovo "stvorena" u nekompletnom obliki i Kakaši je sa svojim prijateljima pred porazom, ali ih savez šinobija spasava. Obito odvlači Kakašija u Kamui dimenziju, gde otpočinje njihova borba, u kojoj je Kakaši pobedio. Obito će uskoro postati Džindžuriki Džubija, ali nakon što ga savez pobedi i Crni Zetsu uđe u Obita, Kakaši će pokušati da ga ubije, međutim Minato ga sprečava. Kada Madra postane Džindžuriki, uzeće Kakašijevo oko. Nakon što Crni Zetsu izdaje Madaru i vraća Kaguju, ona će napasti Sveubijajućim kostima Naruta i Saskea, međutim Obito i Kakaši se isprečuju. Obito spasava i Kakašija i pomaže Kakašiju da probudi Mangekju Šaringan u oba oka. Obito umire, a Kakaši prilično ranjava Kaguju. Na kraju tim 7 pečati Kaguju. Zanimljivosti * Ime "Kakaši" znači "strašilo" (案山子) a ime njegovog klana "Hatake" znači "(plodno) polje" (畑). Prema tome njegovo puno ime se može prevesti kao "strašilo na plodnoj zemlji" (畑案山子). To je razumljivo s obzirom da su se u prošlosti mnoge nindže bavile obrađivanjem zemlje. Takođe, u epizodi 101 prvog dela, Kakaši je iskoristio tehniku zamene i zamenio svoje telo sa strašilom kada ga je Sakura posmatrala. * Po Pakumu, u jednom omake poglavlju u trećoj knjizi podataka, Kakaši ne voli da ga fotografišu bez njegove maske. * Po knjigama podataka: ** Kakašijev hobi je čitanje serije knjiga Raj za flertovanje. ** Kakaši najviše želi da se bori sa Minatom Namikazeom. ** Kakašijeva omiljena fraza je "timski rad" (チームワーク, Chīmuwāku). ** Kakaši je završio 1141 zvaničnih misija a od toga: 197 D-ranga, 190 C-ranga, 414 B-ranga, 298 A-ranga, 42 S-ranga. * Kakaši je među top deset omiljenih likova iz mange u Japanskom popularity pool. On čak dospeva medju prvih pet odmah iza Saskea i Naruta, a jednom je čak bio i prvi. * Kakaši je jedini kage koji je tokom svog života koristio neki dojdžicu (u ovom slučaju Šaringan i Mangekjo Šaringan) *Kakaši je jedini nindža koji je ovladao i Rasenganom i Čidorijem. *Kišimoto je naveo da je imao više imena za Kakašija kao što su: Kuba, Kama, Botan, Enoki i Kakaši. Pri kraju se dvoumio izmedju Kakaši i Enoki i izabrao Kakaši. *Кišimoto je u početku hteo da prestavi Kakašija kao naslovnog lika posle Naruta, ali se predomislio jer bi to bacilo u senku ostale članove tima 7. Категорија:Likovi